Kosei Soulstorm Second Roundabout
Kosei Soulstorm: Second Roundabout (個性ソウルストーム：SECOND ROUNABOUT Kosei Sourusutōmu Sekando Raundoabauto) is an adventure visual novel, developed and published by 09th Development, and released in Japan on August 10, 2014 and in the United States on August 17, 2015. It is the sequel to Sinner's Game: Purely Tainted. The game takes place five years after the events of the first game, and follows Jin Higuchi, who recently got his new powers, along with several others, unaware of how much danger their lives will be in. Characters Main Characters *'Jin Higuchi' (樋口 仁 Higuchi Jin) CV: Megumi Ogata(JP) Johnny Yong Bosch(US) Jin is just your average high school student, who has more mercy than most people. Because of that, he became the Holder of Benevolence. *'Kazumi Anzai' (安西 和美 Anzai Kazumi) CV: Saki Fujita(JP) Xanthe Huyhn(US) Kazumi is a peace loving girl who has a pet dove. She is also the childhood friend of Jin, knowing him since elementary school. She is the Holder of Peace. *'Makoto Shindo' (真堂 誠 Shindō Makoto) CV: Akira Ishida(JP) Yuri Lowenthal(US) Makoto is a mysterious yet honest, young man. Although his form of honesty is more on the judgemental side. He is the Holder of Honesty. *'Taichi Kondo' (近藤 太一 Kondō Taichi) CV: Hiro Shimono(JP) Vic Mignogna(US) While Taichi is a supposed spirit holder, he doesn't know what his trait is. He also knows more than what he lets on. *'Zentaro Kanda '(神田 禅太郎 Kanda Zentarō) CV: Jun Fukuyama(JP) Derek Stephen Price(US) With his integrity by his side, Zentaro decides to lead the entire cast to their escape. Because of this, he became the Holder of Integrity. *'Naoko Fukuhara' (福原 直子 Fukuhara Naoko) CV: Emiri Kato(JP) Andrea Libman(US) Naoko is an extremely shy girl who often considers herself a total doormat. She lets people walk all over her. Because of that, she became the Holder of Obedience. *'Yuzo Kihara' (木原 雄三 Kihara Yūzō) CV: Yuki Kaji(JP) Liam O'Brien(US) Yuzo is the Holder of Valor. He's a man of honor and respect, although tehcnically, he can get reckless at times. Minor Characters *'Aiko Koizumi '(恋住 愛子 Koizumi Aiko) CV: Suzuko Mimori(JP) Ashly Burch(US) Aiko is basically a little sister type of girl, and also a romance enthusiast. She acts immature, caring and optimistic. Aiko is the Holder of Love. *'Keiko Yoshimoto' (吉本 恵子 Yoshimoto Keiko) CV: Ikue Otani(JP) Erin Fitzgerald(US) Keiko is the Holder of Luck. She always relies heavily on her luck and is quick to brag about it. While she does brag, she is very sympathetic about others. *'Fujio Kobayashi '(幸林 不二雄 Kobayashi Fujio) CV: Minami Takayama(JP) Ben Diskin(US) Fujio was born with impossibly bad luck, and has since become paranoid of those around him. Born on Friday the 13th, he was given the title of Holder of Misfortune. *'Shoko Chiharu '(千春 翔子 Chiharu Shōko) CV: Miki Ito(JP) Karen Strassman(US) Shoko Chiharu is the Holder of Prudence, and though some people say she's a buzzkill, she actually means better. *'Soichiro Senda' (戦田 争一郎 Senda Sōichirō) CV: Tomokazu Sugita(JP) Keith SilversteinUS) Soichiro, being the Holder of War, is a very tough individual. He's not afraid to pick a fight with anyone, but everyone has standards, right? *'Rie Kurano' (黒野 理恵 Kurano Rie) CV: Ayana Taketatsu(JP) Kira Buckland(US) Despite her cute and charming appearance, she's otherwise very cruel to those around her. She is often seen bullying Naoko. She is the Holder of Cruelty. *'Tomohiro Shiki' (志木 智弘 Shiki Tomohiro) CV: Mamoru Miyano(JP) Kyle Hebert(US) The Holder of Intelligence. Although intelligent, to the point where he points out random facts, he is also quite the coward. *'Sachie Otonashi '(音無 幸恵 Otonashi Sachie) CV: Aoi Yuki(JP) Cherami Leigh(US) The Holder of Happiness. Sachie is an aspiring comedian, and often makes up puns for the sake of it. She also tries to keep her head cool. *'Kyoji Fuwa '(不破 恭二 Fuwa Kyōji) CV: Hiroshi Kamiya(JP) David Vincent(US) The Holder of Fear. He likes to scare the other players, prompting some of them to accuse him of being one of the Sinners. *'Kokoro Kouta '(好田 ココロ Kōta Kokoro) CV: Rie Takahashi(JP) Alexis Tipton(US) A very young girl who earned herself the title of Holder of Curiosity. She wants to know the things around her and is often asking questions. *'Kanta Amamiya '(天宮 カンタ Amamiya Kanta) CV: Ayako Kawasumi(JP) Robbie Daymond(US) Kanta is a very optimistic boy and is the cousin of Sachie. He's prone to doing things without thinking first. He is the Player of Optimism. *'Kanako Shimizu '(清水 佳奈子 Shimizu Kanako) CV: Hekiru Shiina(JP) Jessica Straus(US) Kanako is a logical girl. She suffers from depression and is trying to look for a way to aleviate it. She is the Player of Sadness. *'Tamae Fujishima '(藤島 玉枝 Fujishima Tamae) CV: Chiwa Saitou(JP) Christina Vee(US) Tamae is an aspiring artist who can draw anything in a matter of minutes, although secretly, she wants to be a manga artist. She is the Holder of Creativity. *'Junya Katagiri '(片桐 潤也 Katagiri Junya) CV: Junichi Suwabe(JP) Matthew Mercer(US) Junya is the Holder of Rebellion. He is a well-known delinquent and is frenemies with Soichiro Senda. He ran away from home to find his true path. *'Choei Tamura '(田村 長栄 Tamura Chōei) CV: Junko Takeuchi(JP) Justin Briner(US) Choei is a nervous and very clumsy boy. He is always unsure about most things, making him the Holder of Hesitancy. *'Ayumu Seki '(関 あゆむ Seki Ayumu) CV: Maaya Sakamoto(JP) Tara Platt(US) Ayumu is an indifferent girl. She is the Holder of Apathy. For as long as she can remember, she was never able to feel anything. *'Rai Takuma '(琢磨 ライ Takuma Rai) CV: Yuki Ono(JP) Josh Grelle(US) Rai, or as he likes to be called, "Taku", is the Holder of Trust. He has a type of aura that makes the others trust him, but is it really a front? Category:Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Original Games Category:Kosei Soulstorm